1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to miniature lights of the kind commonly used for decorating at Christmas time. More particularly, the present invention relates to a base of a miniature light which is directly connectable to a connector, such as for example a suction cup, magnet, hook, or adhesive pad, without resort to an intermediary device to achieve the connection therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniature lights are arranged in a wired string of, for example, 25, 50, 100 or even more lights. The lights themselves are small, yet the illumination given off is extremely pleasing, particularly when the colors of the lights and/or the blinking of the lights are predetermined to provide a desired over-all pleasing look. These strings of miniature lights are easily wrapped in an intertwined relation to the branches of an evergreen or other similar kind of object. However, placement of the miniature lights in relation to an object having no inherent supporting members, such as along a window or eaves, is rather difficult. Frequently, the user must use tape or some kind of a homemade hook-like structure for interfacing between the wires of the string and the object.
The typical construction of a miniature light 10 is depicted at FIG. 1. An incandescent lamp 12 has a pair of electrode wires depending from the glass bulb 14 thereof. A plastic base 16 includes a socket and electrical connection between wires 18 of the string and electrical contacts inside the socket. The most common miniature light includes a seat 20 for the lower portion of the lamp in which the electrode wires of the lamp are externally seated. The seat is received snugly into the socket, whereby the electrode wires make electrical contact with the electrical contacts. In another version of miniature light, the lower portion of the lamp fits directly into the socket of the base, wherein the electrode wires make electrical connection with the electrical contacts. The base is generally of cylindrical shape which optionally includes opposing flats 22, and offers no particular structural feature for interfacing with any other object. The term "lamp member" hereinafter refers to a lamp or to a lamp with seat.
In the prior art, it is known to connect a connector in the form of a suction cup with the base of a miniature light using an intermediary device in the form of a resilient clip which clippably engages the base in a perpendicular orientation, and which, itself, is connected with a suction cup. An example of such a clip structure is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,078 to Gary, dated May 5, 1992. A product that is currently on the market having this kind of intermediary device is shown at 24 in FIG. 1. A resilient pair of arms 26, 28 clippably receive the base 16. A male interconnection member 30 (in the form of a projection with a bossed head) is provided on the intermediary device 24 which mates with a female interconnection member 32 (in the form of a pit hole) formed in the rear of the suction cup 34. A variation on this intermediary device theme is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,269 to Protz, Jr., dated Oct. 8, 1996, wherein the base is received axially into a holder which, in turn, connects with a suction cup. While intermediary devices are quite usable for the purpose to which they are intended, they suffer from being an additional part which could get lost and in any event adds an undesirable increase in cost of interfacing a connector to the base of miniature lights.
Accordingly, what remains needed in the art is some way to directly connect the base of a miniature light to a connector without need of an intermediary device.